role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Guyros
Guyros (ガイロス Gairosu) is an octopus kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Guyros is basic and bestial, lurking down in deepest pits of the seas to find prey and seeks to destroy. History Backstory One day, two large ships blew up and were set aflame. After the Ultra Garrison tried to find an eyewitness that saw what happened, their luck ran short. However, some time later, the monster Guyros made himself known as he started attacking another large ship. The Ultra Garrison arrived on the scene quickly and managed to kill Guyros by attacking him from the air and water. Little did anyone suspect that Guyros was only a pawn in the Nonmalt's plan. Guyros was revived by the Alien Nonmmalt later that day after they started to attack a local harbor town with a very powerful submarine. Dan Moroboshi turned into Ultraseven and intercepted Guyros, but the creature proved to be a formidable adversary until the hero used the environment against him. Ultraseven used his Eye Slugger to slice off each of Guyros' tentacles after each dive, slowly making him incapable of fighting. Shortly into battle, Guyros became tired out and simply died. Debut: Shadow War at the Pacific Guyros was much later revived however, albeit through currently unknown means. Guyros first appeared towards the end of the RP where he spotted a battered and bruised TripGoji floating onto of the waters. Guyros swam up slowly but stealthily, heading up from the top, his eyes and tentacles being the only things that can be seen. Guyros's eyes shined out like flashlights and reaches for the top, sending up it's tentacles higher and higher to grab out and reach it's prey. As TripGoji moved his eyes around, then a large tentacles rises out from the sea, preparing to strike.... The Duel in the Western Sea Guyros rose up from the waters and then prepared to tackle TripGoji. TripGoji blasted his PDCR! Atomic Beath at Guyros, forcing Guyros to retreat underwater for a bit. Then after some more sea monsters attacked TripGoji, Guyros returned to do combat against him, slapping his tentacles against him and leading the other sea monsters to gang up on him. Guyros then summoned out one of his tentacles around TripGoji's neck, choking him. Then all of a sudden, before the sea monsters can further do any damage against TripGoji, a mysterious flash of light goes off---and then something then comes in and zooms by, punching against the sea monsters; beating them all down but Guyros. Confused, Guyros slithered back; to which TripGoji then blasted his PDCR! Atomic Breath against Guyros. Guyros was hit and fell over onto the sea waters, making a big splash. Guyros then got up and fled, swimming away and retreating. Guyros did not get a chance to find out that it was TKT Jet Jaguar who fought off his forces. Battle in Jakarta: Godzilla 1966 vs. AdonisGoji WIP Abilities * Adept Swimmer: Guyros can swim at medium speeds. * Tentacles: Guyros has six tentacled arms used for whipping and constricting foes. Trivia * Guyros has a reused Gyaos roar. * Guyros' design is based off of the silver prize winner of a kaiju drawing contest, Alien Guyros (ガイロス星人 Gairosu Seijin). The suction cups were one of the features carried over. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)